Maternity Leave
by PadyandMoony
Summary: Alexis is surprised at the PI office. A response to this week's news.
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Castle.

 **Summary:** Alexis is surprised at the PI office.

 **A/N:** Okay, this is an extremely short one shot that is my response to the overwhelming negativity that has been going around this week. Yes, the news of Stana Katic leaving the show was horrible but that does not necessarily mean the end of Kate Beckett and in the beginning of the season, when we were all raging at the separation of Caskett, lots of fans, especially the fanfic writers, asked us to have patience. Have faith that they knew what they were doing and weren't going to destroy Caskett and yet, this week, I've seen those same people practically disown the show. So I'm taking the mantle. Yes, I will miss seeing Kate Beckett on the screen, yes I wish they weren't taking her away, but until I actually know how they will resolve the situation, I won't give the hope for the Caskett love to continue off screen up and I ask you not to either. Here's a possibility I thought of.

" **Maternity Leave"**

Alexis opened the door to the main office of the PI firm and deposited her bag and files on the desk, she almost let out a scream as she was taking her coat off and a voice said turning the chair around like an evil villain:

"Late night?"

Except, instead of stroking a cat he was feeding a bottle to a baby. The cutest baby ever, in Alexis's opinion, but then again, she might be biased.

"DAD! You scared me," she huffed.

"See that Lizzie," he said to the baby's head. "You won't do that, will you? Late night out, cavorting with men of ill repute. No, you're going to join a nunnery and live with mommy and daddy forever."

"Dad! Really!" Alexis scolded sternly with her hands on her hips. "And men of ill repute, really? You can hardly call Peter that."

"I have to start early," Rick defended himself. "I clearly didn't do a good enough job with you."

"Why is Lizzie here?"

"Lanie picked up Kate for a girls' day out, no don't worry," he forestalled Alexis's complaints. "Kate promised no shop talk. She's completely enjoying her maternity leave. Isn't she, yes she is," he said making faces at the little baby in his arms. "Who wouldn't with such a precious little angel?"

Alexis shook her head at her dad's antics. He'll never change, "Okay, enough of that. Give me my sister," she said moving forward and ignoring her father's protests about his little girls abandoning him. She smiled at her little sister. How beautiful she was. And to think, this time last year she hadn't been sure if her dad would ever be happy again. She was so glad Kate decided to move back home. She still didn't know why she had left in the first place, she had her suspicions, she didn't like them, that Kate might have hurt her dad so bad for a case, so she let things slide when Kate came back, for her dad, because he was so happy. And now, looking at the besotted look he bestowed his sister she was glad she did. That she hadn't given Kate a hard time. Whatever drove her to choose a case over her husband, Kate had clearly sorted out her priorities and come back to him. They had gone on an extended honeymoon, they never got to have a real one the first time. A cross-country road trip, and came back with a little present. She knew Kate was getting a little stir crazy with her maternity leave, but she'd be back to her Captaincy soon, and meanwhile, she, Haley, the boys and her dad were holding down the fort. Life was good.

 **The end**

A/N- I wanted to warn you guys about anonymous reviews. There is some problem with the moderation and when there is a list of anonymous reviews and you delete one all the reviews are deleted. I have a policy, for years now, this has nothing to do with what's being going on here. You can criticize my work as long as you sign in and give me a chance to respond. If you criticize the cowardly way, anonymously, I'll delete you. If you are just plain rude, like some have been in this fic because of their anger at the show, I'll delete you. Unfortunately that has also meant that some reviews that weren't meant for deletion were deleted too because they were in the moderation list. So if you want to make sure your review doesn't accidentally suffer the same fate, please sign in.


End file.
